Electrocardiogram devices employing twelve or more leads are known. For systems using more than 12 leads, such as 80 lead systems, the electrodes may be deployed as part of a sensor device, such as an electrode vest, which is adhered to a patient. By way of example, one type of electrode vest is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,055,448. These vests are typically made of a flexible material that includes a dielectric substrate upon which are conductive traces that couple sensor electrodes to multiple terminal areas on the device. Remote equipment, such as an electrocardiogram (ECG) base unit, is generally attached to the sensor device with multiple connectors, typically one for each separate terminal area of the electrode vest.
FIG. 1 illustrates a sensor device 100 in the form a vest placed on a human patient 500 for either monitoring bioelectric signals from the patent 500 or delivering stimulus signals to the patent 500. The vest 100 includes an anterior portion 110 for placing onto the front of the patient's torso and a posterior portion 210 for placing on the back of the patient's torso. Anterior portion 110 includes a plurality of electrodes 120 connected by a network of conductive traces 140 to a terminal portion 160. Posterior portion 210 (only partially shown, but understood to be placed on the back and sides of the human patient) also includes a plurality of electrodes connected by a network of conductive traces to a terminal portion 260. As shown in FIG. 1, both anterior terminal portion 160 and posterior terminal portion 260 are positioned generally at the front 510 of the patient.
An anterior connector 170 and a posterior connector 270 are connected to the respective anterior and posterior terminal portions 160, 260. The connectors are further in electronic and/or signal communication with remote equipment, such as the connectors in electronic communication with an electrocardiogram (ECG) base unit (not shown) by electrical or fiber-optic cables 180, 280. The user must take care to correctly configure the connectors 170, 270 and terminal portions 160, 260 to avoid errors, either in monitoring the patient's bioelectric signals or in supplying stimulating signals to the patient.